Bonds of Magic: Book One
by HieiXKagome1999
Summary: Lily had always loved the Old Norse stories, any type of mythology really. She was just a woman who had been running for quite a long time, fighting her instincts and who she was. However, when SHIELD brings her in as part of the Avengers, she has no choice but to face her demons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonds of Magic: Book One_**

 ** _Summary:_** Lily had always loved the Old Norse stories, any type of mythology really. She was just a woman who had been running for quite a long time, fighting her instincts and who she was. However, when SHIELD brings her in as part of the Avengers, she has no choice but to face her demons.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own the Avengers or anything mentioned in this fic besides my OC, Lily. I picture her as Katie McGrath, just in case you wanted to know.

 ** _) Line (Line) Line (_**

 ** _Chapter 1:_** **** ** _Tokens of Love and Loss_**

 ** _) Line (Line) Line (_**

 **** ** _Ten Years Old_**

''Lillian! Dear, come out from that dreadful library so that Marissa can get you dressed up for your lunch date with Adam! Lillian!''

The sickly sweet voice rang through the expansive manor, escaping outside to echo around the wide yard. Eventually, the voice, growing fainter and fainter by each yard, reached the forest surrounding the manor. High up in one of the tall oak trees, a little girl was comfortably situated on one of the sturdier branches nearest to the top. Her attention was riveted to an old dusty tome in her lap, thicker than you would expect one her age to be able to read.

Light grey eyes were bright with wonder as her lips curled upwards into an excited smile, excited by the part of the story she was at. However, upon hearing the sickly sweet voice, as faint as it was, she looked up from her book and her smile swiftly turned into a frown. Her grey eyes widened as she realized what time it was and she closed the book gingerly, holding it securely to her chest with one arm as she used the other to quickly scramble down the tree, nimbly weaving in and out through the thick branches.

A few moments later, she dropped off the lowest branch and landed lightly on her feet, dusting the scattered leaves off of her light blue dress. After that, she quickly sprinted through the forest line, heading back to the manor.

''Lillian, dear, put that old stuffy thing away,'' her Mother huffed irritably as she arrived back at the porch, trying to snatch the book from her daughter's hands. However, Lillian merely held onto it tighter, clutching it to her chest protectively.

''Fine, whatever. Just go to Marissa so she can dress you properly! I swear I'm going to burn that thing someday….'' She followed behind Lillian as they moved into the house, murmuring under her breath.

 ** _) Line (Line) Line (_**

 ** _Sixteen Years Old_**

''Lily, are you ready yet? ,'' Haylee called out anxiously, knowing they only had a few more minutes left to get to the party. Evan Mills was throwing it at the Mills manor while his parents were off on a business trip, leaving him alone in the house by himself with just the service staff. Both she and Lillian had been invited, as well as a few of the other girls living along the block. Neither of their parents knew about it since both teenagers knew that they would be furious if they caught wind of the party.

However, Lily was clever and devised a plan that would work for this rare occasion. Haylee would stay over at her house the night of the party, using the excuse of assisting her friend with the manor's upkeep while Lily's parents were gone on a business trip along with her own. It was a convenient switch that Lily herself had come up with, calling up a few people who owed her favors and calling them in. None of the service staff around the manor would tell their parents when they got back because they liked both girls, especially Lily.

Essentially, it was a perfect, full proof plan. Haylee expected no less from her best friend, who was insanely smart when she wanted to be.

It was a full out evening party so both girls were dressed to impress. Needing no encouragement to dress up, Haylee was dressed in a strapless wine red gown, falling down to swish around her ankles with a pair of black heels. Lily, however, took quite a bit of pleading and persuading from her friend. It was only after Haylee promised a favor in the future that Lily acquiesced to her pleading. Lily had been in her room for about fifteen minutes, dressing.

''I think so. How do I look, Haylee?''

Hearing her friend's hesitant voice, Haylee turned, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping at the sight that met her eyes.

Lily looked absolutely breath-taking with her floor length, strapless, sweetheart neckline evening gown. It was a beautiful shade of emerald green, causing her light grey eyes to reflect small flecks of green. It outlined her curves, which she so rarely showed, and pooled around her feet, covering them completely, the ends of the fabric holding small intricately sewn golden stars. Her thick, glossy raven hair was pinned to the right of her head, falling down in loose curls over her right shoulder. Small golden rose earrings hung from her ears, glistening in the light of the room.

''Beautiful, Lily, you look beautiful,'' Haylee grinned widely, causing Lily to smile shyly, clutching a small matching green clutch to her chest. Haylee really hoped that the book that her friend was so fond of wasn't in that purse but she knew it most likely was. Lily never went anywhere without it.

 ** _) Line (Line) Line (_**

 ** _Twenty- One Years Old_**

''What…What's… happen…. ing… t-to… m...e,'' Lillian, or Lily, as she preferred to be called, groaned out loudly, gasps interrupting her words. The small dirty hotel bathroom around her faded away as she crouched against the wall, her knees inching up to her chest and her hands moving upwards to grip her head tightly, as if the tight grip would relieve the pain. It felt as if her brain was being fried with lightning repeatedly as information, new information that she never remembered before, flashed through her mind.

Names…..

 **Nari** … her younger son… **Vali** … her older son… _faster now_ , **Hela** , daughter, **Jorgumand,** son **, Fenrir** , son, **Sleiphnir** , son, **_Loki_** … her love….

Faces….

 **Dark hair** … Grey eyes… _Her eyes_ … **Bright red eyes** … **_bright emerald green eyes_** … _His eyes…_

 _ **SIGYN!**_

A loud gasp, louder than any of the others before it, escaped her throat as she hunched over, gripping her head tightly. Her light grey eyes stared ahead unseeingly, wider than ever. Her heart was beating rapidly. It felt as if someone's icy cold hand reached into her chest and rummaged around before grasping her heart and squeezing it tightly, spreading the ice through her heart and pumping it through her veins, spreading it throughout her body.

 ** _Find Him…find him…_** _find him…._ **find him…** ** _F_** _I_ **N** ** _D_** _H_ **I** ** _M!_**

There was another flash of pain that forced Lillian to hunch over further, distantly hearing a loud crack as her spine bent further than what was humanly possible.

 _Guilt…._ _ **so much guilt…**_ _Panic….._

 **** ** _N_** _O_ … **H** _I_ _ **D**_ **E…** ** _D_** _O_ _ **N**_ _'_ **T** ** _LE_** **T HIM F** _I_ **N** ** _D_** **YOU!**

Throwing her head back, Lillian felt more than heard a piercing, high-pitched, raw scream tear through her throat as the agony finally overthrew her, forcing her into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_) Line (Line) Line (_**

 ** _Chapter 2:_** **** ** _Inconvenient_**

 ** _) Line (Line) Line (_**

It had been a total of three years since that startling episode in that rundown hotel room. According to the public, that was the day Lillian Summers died in a car crash and unknown to the public that was also the day that Evelyn Ghost moved to Alaska to work as an ice fisher. It was a small town and no one personally knew her, only knowing her as one of the more isolated residents, occasionally coming to town to trade fish for other things before leaving.

Essentially, Evelyn Ghost was merely what her surname suggested, a ghost. It was peaceful, allowing her to live without problems. That is, until the day that SHIELD came to play.

The whole event was unfair as the SHIELD agents had surrounded her small blue tent on the ice, each armed with guns. It had been the early morning and Evelyn had just woken up. As soon as she caught sight of the guns held in their hands, she merely stepped out of her tent rather calmly and held her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. Evelyn was rather calm about the whole thing as she allowed the agents to lead her onto a small aircraft, even allowing them to hand cuff her as a safety precaution.

As she sat in her assigned seat on the aircraft, strapped in securely, Evelyn examined the entire situation in her mind. She had been informed of SHIELD, so of course she knew that they collected information on the more supernaturally dangerous things of the world. However, Evelyn was positive they had little to no information on her since if they did, they would not have bothered putting her in restraints, knowing she could rip them apart easily. There was no possible way the agency knew of what truly happened to Lillian and how Evelyn had truly come into existence. A dear friend of Lillian had made sure of that.

Besides, Evelyn looked nothing like her old self. She had taken extra precautions after she had decided to go into hiding. Now, she constantly wore bright blue contacts that hid the light grey laying underneath and had dyed her raven hair, transforming it into a dark copper red color that framed her face messily. Even her porcelain pale skin was gone, carefully concealed in a dark tan with the addition of small brown freckles spread across her nose. Evelyn Ghost looked nothing like her old self, Lillian Summers.

Before she could remember the reason Lillian had gone into hiding, Evelyn quickly forced herself out of her thoughts, looking up to see two agents unstrapping her and lifting her out of her seat, setting her on her feet. She was escorted off the aircraft, walking calmly between the two agents without a word of protest.

 ** _) Line (Line) Line (_**

''Take a seat, Miss Ghost,'' Director Fury commanded, eyeing her as Evelyn obediently moved to sit in the only empty seat at the round table, facing him directly across it where he stood on the other side. ''I thank you for coming without a fight. That made our job a lot easier. I am Director Fury. I suppose you're wondering why you were brought here.''

''Among other things, yes,'' Evelyn answered absently, her blue eyes scanning the other occupants of the room thoroughly. There were three other people seated at the table that she could see, two men and one woman. Evelyn recognized them instantly, having been warned about them from Haylee.

Those three people were Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as Black Widow, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and Bruce Banner, known as the Hulk when he was emotional or just angry. Three dangerous people in a room with an even more dangerous person. The thought made Evelyn's lips quirk up slightly, amused.

''Miss Evelyn Ghost,'' Fury began, regaining her attention as she watched him pace around the table, his hands folded behind his back. ''An ice fisher from Alaska, just a normal, slightly reserved woman. That's what others remember you as, isn't it?'' He paused to look at Evelyn, whose eyes had slowly narrowed as she looked at him thoughtfully.

''However, SHIELD knows you by a different name,'' he continued, causing Evelyn to still completely, watching him intently, waiting. ''Evelyn Ghost, a woman who was born from the faked death of another, a wealthy woman named Lillian Summers, who faked her death for some unknown reason.'' Pausing again, Fury looked at Evelyn, his uncovered eye apathetic.

''The only person, with the exception of SHIELD, who knows of Miss Evelyn Ghost's true identity is Haylee Jackson.''

At the not-so-subtle threat against her closest friend, Evelyn's blue eyes hardened into chips of ice. No one would touch Haylee, who had been the only person to help and remain her friend through these three lonely years of running.

''If you even dare to harm her, a mere bruise or cut, I will rip this entire agency apart. Piece, by piece,'' the woman spoke, her voice cold as she looked up at Fury, her eyes showing that she would hold to her threat if necessary.

''It won't be necessary,'' Fury promised, his voice hard and unfeeling. ''If you cooperate and help us.''

''What do I need to do? ,'' Evelyn questioned, her eyes lightening as she leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, folding her handcuffed hands together and settling them on her stomach. Small touches of sarcasm entered her voice as she spoke. ''What could I, a simple ice fisher from Alaska as well as a wealthy _dead_ woman, possibly do to help the positively _terrifying_ agency that is SHIELD?''

Fury narrowed his eye, hearing the blatant sarcasm in her voice while Evelyn merely smirked, seeing his anger sparking at her words. That was when another voice, one she hadn't expected to hear for centuries, spoke, causing Evelyn to freeze in her seat.

''Lady Sigyn, is that you? You have been reborn at last?''

Closing her eyes briefly at a painful twinge in her heart, Evelyn opened her blue eyes and turned her head to look behind Black Widow, seeing someone standing there that she hadn't seen or spoken to in centuries. His golden blonde hair had grown a bit to reach his shoulders and his bright blue eyes held a gleam of surprise and excitement.

''Hello, Thor. It is lovely to see you again. Yes, I have been reborn,'' Evelyn, or better known as Sigyn, goddess of loyalty and faith to some, sighed as she looked up at him, sending him a small, tired but warm smile. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glanced at Fury before looking back at her brother-in-law. ''Though I do find myself confused as to why you are working with SHIELD.''

''It is a long tale, sister,'' Thor laughed, moving forward. ''I have not seen you in centuries so I must have a proper hug at the very least.''

''Very well, brother,'' Sigyn let out a small laugh as she stood from her seat, moving away from the table and lifting her handcuffed hands, allowing a tiny amount of her power to flicker through her.

Instantly, the silver handcuffs around her wrists disappeared, leaving her hands free and alarming all the other people in the room excluding herself and Thor. Ignoring their alarmed expressions, Sigyn stepped forward and held out her arms to her brother-in-law, smiling warmly as he strode over to her. Thor wanted a hug and she wouldn't deny him that since she wanted a hug from her brother in all but blood as well.

Strong arms with muscles larger than her head wrapped around her slim body, pulling her closer until her face was pressed into his steel chest armor. Allowing a small, content sigh to escape her, Sigyn returned the embrace, wrapping her slender arms around his thick torso, clutching him tightly for a few long moments.

It had been an unusually lonely three years since her remembrance of who she was, years wracked with immense guilt and self-hatred, followed by worry of what her family would think of her. Worried about how Thor would react once he remembered what happened, Sigyn pulled back slightly until she could look up at him.

''Thor… you do not hate me for what…what happened? Before, before I died,'' Sigyn clarified upon seeing the confused look on his face, which cleared instantly as he looked down at her with understanding. Before she could say another word, her brother-in-law had pulled her closer to him once more, pressing her face to chest as he held her tightly.

''What happened to Narfi and Vali was not your fault, sister. No one places any blame on you for that terrible incident. You could not have stopped Odin from doing what he did,'' he rumbled into her hair, holding her a bit tighter in reassurance. Sighing in relief that he didn't resent her for it, Sigyn let out a shuddering sigh, her arms coming up to close tightly around his torso once more, returning the embrace just as tightly.

After a few long moments, Fury spoke up, causing Thor to reluctantly release her as Sigyn stepped away, both turning to face the man.

''Wait, so she's an Asgardian too? And you know her?''

''Yes, yes I am,'' Sigyn smirked in a way that she knew reminded Thor of her husband, judging by the slight shudder of fear following it. ''I am Sigyn, goddess of faith and loyalty. I was reborn years before but I only remembered who I truly am when I turned twenty-one as Lillian Summers. Of course, Thor knows me. He is my brother-in-law after all.''

''You're Loki's wife? ,'' Bruce Banner spoke for the first time, his dark brown eyes widening behind his glasses as he looked at her. ''As in, the same evil villain Loki that we have locked up in a glass cage at the moment?''

Abruptly, Sigyn froze at his words, her blue eyes widening in horror and guilt as she registered the information.


End file.
